


Risky Proposition

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "enemy/enemies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Proposition

In the inky blackness of the night it’s impossible to distinguish friend from enemy. Even with all the high tech gadgets in the world, it’s still a risky proposition. In these situations it’s just as easy to be killed by your contact as you are by your pursuer. In some cases, they’re one and the same. Conjecture is easy whilst huddled at the base of an ancient tree in the middle of the night halfway around the world from the place you’re currently calling home waiting for a small disc that contains the fate of the world. A twig snaps.


End file.
